What If It Was Us?
by YouWishYouHadMyHungerGames
Summary: A potential series of oneshots. What if different people won the Hunger Games? Latest Chapter: Marvel and Cato. (T for possible language)


**What If?**

**ALOHA GUYS! What's happening with your life? Oh look. New oneshots. How exciting. But wait, OH MY GOD LIZZIE YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH I'M SUCH A FAILURE I KNOW I'M SORRY! I am aware of this fact, however, I am unsure of how to continue with Prepared to Die. I know how I want it to end, just not sure how to get there. Any ideas, please review and tell me them! :) ONWARDS WE GO.**

What if Marvel and Cato won the Hunger Games?

Marvel shrugged on the jacket that Hera had left hanging over the back of the plush red chair and slid into the silver leather shoes that had been left for him before turning to the mirror to look himself up and down. He had been dressed in a pair of white jeans, a bright red shirt with silver bow tie and a velvet blue jacket with white trim. His brown hair had been tamed from it's birds nest arena look into a neat quiff and the prep team had even swiped concealer on his face to cover the dark circles under his eyes. Surprisingly, the cuts he'd received in the Games were left on show, apparently to show to everyone the 'trophies of his victory' or something. Dark under eye circles were not 'trophies of his victory.' Before he had a chance to think about his makeup any more, Septima burst into the room in a flurry of excitement. She'd changed into an ankle length red satin dress that looked too tight and black shimmering heels that made her the same height as Marvel. Her bright white wig that was almost blinding was straight and far too long for its own good.

"Come come Marvel, the audience awaits." She tittered in her stupid Capitol accent that sounded even worse to Marvel now that he'd won.

"Yeah Septima, I'll be right there." He watched as she wobbled out of the room and as Hera entered. She, thankfully, looked much more human than his escort, despite her bright orange eyes and pale white skin. Her dress was a knee length black number that had sequins embellished all over it, and her heels were about 5 inches shorter than Septima's. Not to mention her ombred green hair was braided up into a bun. Disregarding her long shimmering eyelashes and bright pink lips and nails, she looked almost like a citizen of the Districts. Marvel just nodded at her and went out to meet Cato in the hallway.

* * *

Not to Marvel's surprise, Cato was dressed completely differently to him. He was wearing a pristine white shirt with a skinny black tie, a black blazer with silver trim, black trousers and polished black boots. He barely glanced at Marvel as he joined him, but began speaking anyway.

"You know I hate you because you're not her right?" He asked gruffly, continuing to stare into the darkness in front of him.

"Yep. And I...I'd rather it be-"

"Yeah I know." Both of the men had come to a mutual, unspoken understanding before this conversation; both Cato and Marvel would have preferred to win with the female tributes from the other's districts. Glimmer was Marvel's best friend, but Clove was...well she was something. And anyone could have known that Cato wanted Glimmer to win with him. So the tribute-_victors _sat in silence side by side as everyone around them made a fuss. Neither of them really reacted to anything that was happening around them until Aelius and Rosinta (Clove's stylist) approached them, each of them with a garment bag hanging over their arm-Aelius with a shimmering gold one, and Rosinta with a light pink one.

"Congratulations victors." Aelius opened with, smiling widely and fakely at them.

"Thanks." The two men said dully in unison.

"We thought that-well we thought that you might want to see these." Rosinta said brightly, thrusting the pink bag into Marvel's arms and tossing her synthetic red curls over her shoulder. Cato unwillingly accepted the golden bag as Marvel examined the tag on the hanger of his bag; the black curly writing read _Clove_. He assumed that Cato was holding one that said Glimmer, so he was slightly apprehensive about opening the bag. His face must have reflected this, as Rosinta looked down at him with reproachful yellow eyes.

"It's not anything bad Marvelle." She always pronounced his name wrong. "It's just something we thought you'd want to see." Deciding to trust her, Marvel unzipped the bag slowly. He wasn't prepared for what lie inside.

It was a piece of black silk, or so it was as Marvel first looked at it. However, as he unfolded it and examined it more closely, he realised that it was a dress-a dress for Clove. The material had been sewn together in such a way that the material got lighter as it became closer to the bottom, it started as a jet black and then faded to a shining silvery-grey colour as it reached what would have been Clove's ankles. As Clove had had quite a small figure, the dress had been ruffled at the waist to give her figure some support. The long sleeves of the dress were made out of black lace, and there was a drape of lace hanging from the waist to be pinned at her ankle. There were also a pair of boots at the bottom of the bag, black leather boots with a flat heel that would lace up to about her knees. And finally, a picture of a model- a garish Capitol model with shocking green skin- whose long pink hair had been pulled back into a neat high ponytail with certain strands of hair braided and sprayed with glittering silver.

Marvel looked blankly at the dress for a while, before coming out of his trance and realising that he was shaking. He slowly set the shoes and bag on the floor and hung the black dress over the chair next to him tenderly, as though it would explode if he wasn't too careful. He then glanced over at Cato, who was holding a strapless white dress with a crystal white and silver chiffon skirt that was extremely puffy and would have reached to around the middle to bottom of Glimmer's thigh if she was wearing it. The bodice was encrusted with countless diamonds and pearls. He glanced at the gold bag that had been tossed to the floor, there were also a pair of sheer white knee high socks laid on top of it and a pair of cherry red patent leather heels with an ankle strap next to those. There was then a picture of the same Capitol model, just with a French twist style with small curls framing her face. The curls were also sprayed with silver. He watched as Cato opened his mouth to say something, and watched him choke on his words and just put his head down, gripping the dress tightly.

"Thank you." Marvel said quietly, speaking the words that Cato couldn't. Aelius nodded and smiled, genuinely this time, holding up a black can.

"We almost forgot." He said quietly, shaking the can and spraying the front of Marvel's quiff and the spikes of Cato's hair.

"We- that's me, Aelius, Hera and Romeo-thought that silver would be a nice colour for the closing interview." Romeo, Cato's stylist, appeared from the door to the right, stopping as he saw the two boys holding the dresses. He approached them slowly, and was preparing to say something when he was swept to the side by Septima and Erinca, who was wearing a tacky pink and green dress with green and white striped socks and the same silly heels as Septima, only in pink. Both women were babbling on about getting to their places and such.

* * *

Aelius and Rosinta bowed respectfully and exited, presumably to take their seats in the audience and Romeo slapped both men on the back, adjusting his shining golden suit and spraying his bleach blonde hair with a tiny can of hair lacquer. Hera tottered in from the left and took her place next to Romeo, linking her arm through his and winking at Marvel. Then Septima and Erinca, who managed to hit a now standing Marvel in the face with her bubblegum blue ponytail positioned themselves behind them, chatting aimlessly about the ceremony. Finally, Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria emerged from a nearby door. Enobaria was wearing a short black dress with black leggings with a silver band across her forehead and silver lace up boots to match. Her dark black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, a lot like the ponytail she wore in her games. Whereas Cashmere, the complete opposite of her, was wearing a pastel green floaty dress with wedged silver sandals, a silver belt, and strands of silver braided into her fishtail braid at the side. Gloss and Brutus were wearing identical suits, apart from Gloss's suit was navy and Brutus's was black. Both of them were wearing silver ties and silver shoes.

Cashmere pulled Marvel into a hug without hesitation; she was mainly Glimmer's mentor, but she'd spent a lot of time with him too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling away and glancing down at Cato, who was still sat with his head down to the ground. "Is he okay?"

"No." Marvel shook his head, watching as Enobaria bent down to get Cato to look up and get ready to go on stage. "I don't think either of us will be okay again." He thought of Glimmer, who was fast becoming one of the most amazing hair stylists in One, whose family had now lost two children because of the Games. Of Rue, who he had let go after he killed FireGirl, only for her to be destroyed by the mutts just before the showdown between them and Thresh. She was 12, and now she was gone. Finch from Five, she was so smart-same with the boy from Three. Thresh would have made a great farmer in his district. Marina, the girl from Four, was handy with that fishing knife, a born sea person. Clove- well, she was Clove. And damn sure nothing would be the same without her.

Cato finally stood up as Marvel was reminiscing and wallowing in his sadness, a fire brewing in his eyes and his fists finally relinquishing their hold on Glimmer's dress. The dress that would now never be worn. He laid it across the chairs and walked up to stand next to Marvel, behind their mentors, with his back straight and his eyes looking straight ahead. As the stylists walked onstage to rapturous applause, waving and smiling coyly, Cato spoke with, what at first sounded like no emotion but Marvel could tell it was pure anger.

"I'll kill them one day. I'll kill them all."

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Review with ideas and/or feedback/constructive criticism etc. Much love!**


End file.
